


Životně důležité

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Crushes, Female Tony Stark, Genderswap, M/M, Magic, Male Tony Stark, Steve Rogers has a crush, Temporary female Tony Stark
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Steve Rogers ví, že je zamilovaný do Tonyho Starka. Když Amora sešle na Tonyho kouzlo, supervojákovi dojde, že jeho city jsou opětované.





	Životně důležité

**Author's Note:**

> Já osobně Stony neshipuji, takže Steve je možná trochu OOC. Nicméně, měla jsem zadaná slova, jež jsem musela při psaní dodržet.  
Slova: Pomeranč, polštář, užovka, prostěradlo, klávesnice, lampa, hlína, skříň, tma, věšák.

Jestli bylo na jednadvacátém století něco, co se Stevovi opravdu líbilo, byl to postoj ke vztahu mezi dvěma muži či ženami. Jistě, stále se samozřejmě našli homofobové a lidé, kteří homosexuály vyloženě nemohli ani cítit, znevažovali je a i napadali, ale nikdo není bez chyby a lidstvo celkově jednoznačně

ne, takže se nikdo nemůže divit, že spousta lidí pohlížela na vztah dvou osob téhož pohlaví stejně jako „za jeho časů“.

Steve věděl celý život, že jej nepřitahují nejen ženy, ale i muži, ale tehdá to bylo tabu. Ostatně, mluvit o sexu na veřejnosti nebylo něco, co by zrovna spadalo pod správnou etiketu a výchovu.

Proto jej překvapilo, když se o týmových večerech všichni tak svolně rozpovídali o jejich milostném životu i zážitcích s partnery. Zejména sprosté vtipy pocházející od Clinta či Tonyho byly na denním pořádku.

Ale největším překvapením nebylo zjištění, že vztahy mezi muži jsou povolené (s Buckym se často sázeli, jestli a kdy na to dojde), nýbrž to, že Anthony Edward Stark nerozlišoval mezi ženami či muži a dokázal si užít oboje.

A to byl kámen úrazu.

Na první pohled byl Stark arogantní, sebestředný a sobecký, ale s postupem času Avengers zjistili, že to přeci jen není tak úplně pravda, a maska miliardáře-playboye zmizela, když poblíž nebyla světla kamer a média.

Steve nejprve nerad přiznával, že je Tony pohledný, ovšem sotva ho poznal lépe a prohlédl za masku muže, za nějž se vydával, zahodil veškeré starosti a s radostí přiznal, co si o jeho vzhledu myslí.

S každým dnem, kdy trávili společně ve věži Avengers, kdy se sbližovali jako tým i přátelé a zjišťovali víc o osobních životech i pravých povahách ostatních, Steve mu pomalu, ale jistě propadal.

A tak sám velký Kapitán Amerika, hrdina národa a supervoják, našel sám sebe schouleného na gauči a objímajícího polštář, zatímco jeho mysl drtila neopětovaná láska.

Nevěřil by, že je to možné, ostatně, jak taky? Ten muž byl tvrdohlavý jako mezek, sarkasmus čišel z každého jeho druhého slova společně s neutuchajícím proudem perverzních narážek, a měl problém postarat se sám o sebe.

Jenže na druhou stranu, vždycky se snažil, aby ostatním vše vyhovovalo. Stavěl ostatní před sebe, ten incident se střelou vypuštěnou na New York ani nepřipomínaje. Věděl, jak se zachovat v různých situacích, dokázal pomoci, když si někdo z týmu procházel panickým záchvatem, vydržel mluvit i setrvat v tichosti hodiny, bylo-li to něco, co ostatní potřebovali.

Tony Stark jednoznačně nebyl nejlepší člověk na Zemi, měl spoustu chyb a ošemetnou minulost, ale měl v sobě i kousek dobra, jež odhalil lidem, na nichž mu záleželo, a to stačilo k tomu, aby se do něj Steve Rogers zamiloval.

Byl to jeden z týmových filmových večerů a stejně jako posledních pár jej Steve strávil zíráním na Tonyho a snahou učinit si v hlavě pořádek a dostat myšlenky i emoce pod kontrolu. Ačkoli měl v oblasti kultury co dohánět, nemohl se přimět soustředit na to, o čem film ve skutečnosti byl, a místo toho přemýšlel, jak velká je šance, že by Tony mohl opětovat jeho city.

Už od Starka slyšel, že je přitažlivý, ale nebyl si jist, jestli svá slova myslel vážně nebo byla pouhým žertem. Jeden u něj občas prostě nedovedl říct, navíc byl znám pro nevhodné vtípky během vážných situací.

Všechna znamení, jež Steve vypozoroval, však napovídala, že ano, Tony si o něm opravdu myslí, že je pohledný, ale navzdory tomu se Steve jaksi neměl k učinění prvního kroku.

On netoužil po sexu, nechtěl být případ na jednu noc. Ne, měl-li si s Tonym něco začít, tak pouze v plnohodnotném vztahu. Netušil však, jestli by zrovna o tohle Stark stál.

Stevovo rozjímání přerušilo volání Furyho. Rázem byl v pozoru jako voják, z pohovky doslova vyletěl, polštář odhodil a za běhu zahulákal: „Avengers, oblékat!“

Nemuseli hádat dlouho, o koho se jedná. Se zlatovlasou Ásgarďankou, jejíž specializací byla kouzla lásky, se utkali již několikrát. Ta ženská byla fanatistka co se Thora týče a komplikovala jim život víc než dost.

Nedalo se říct, že by nebyla pohledná. Vlastně se svým způsobem podobala Lokimu, se svým zeleným oblekem i očima a magií a byla stejně šílená. Možná spíš více než on.

Už s ní měli nějaké zkušenosti, zejména potom, co na Bruce seslala kouzlo lásky a on se zamiloval do první osoby, jíž uviděl – což byl Clint. Sotva kouzlo odeznělo, Banner zmizel na dva týdny do laboratoře a vyhýbal se lukostřelci obloukem.

Dnešní bitva probíhala vcelku jednoduše a dobře. Amora se jejich ranám vyhýbala hbitě jako užovka a případně jejich útoky odvrátila svými energetickými štíty. Vyhýbala se boji zblízka, jelikož zatímco své čáry ovládala, rány jako takové zasazovat neuměla.

Ničila vše okolo a zdálo se, že se tím víc baví než cokoli jiného. V zemi zely krátery po výbuších a Steve v duchu bědoval nad množstvím peněz, jež se vyhodí na opravu. Chápal, že padouši prostě rádi útočí, ale nemohli to dělat s menšími materiálními škodami?

Ten boj se zdál jednoduchý, možná i proto, že ve skutečnosti jednoduchý _byl_. Jen si to neuvědomovali, dokud nebylo pozdě.

Celou tu dobu si s nimi Amora jen hrála, odváděla jejich pozornost, aby mohla seslat kouzlo. Nikdo nestačil nic dělat, když Iron Manem zčistajasna projel růžový blesk a on se okamžitě zhroutil k zemi. Měli jediné štěstí, že neletěl ve vzduchu, takže se k němu mohli okamžitě shluknout.

„ČARODĚJKO!“ zavřeštěl Thor, posílaje na Amoru vlnu blesků, ale ona se jenom zahihňala a mávnutím ruky zmizela dřív, než ji jeden z blesků stačil zasáhnout.

Steve musel Tonyho masku odervat násilím, jelikož Amořina moc nespíš usmažila obvody, které oblek spojovaly s Jarvisem. Tony byl naštěstí při vědomí a první, co od něj uslyšeli, byl proud sprostých slov, na které však nikdo nereagoval, protože mohli jenom zírat.

Tony neměl svou typickou bradku a vlasy měl delší, spadaly mu přes oko a dosahovaly pod uši. Ani Clint se neměl ke slovu. 

Tony se zafuněním ukončil své nadávání, popadl dech a s netypickou vážností prohlásil: „Ta šílená čarodějka mi ukradla ptáka.“

~~~

Amora proměnila Tonyho Starka v ženu.

Navzdory géniovu prvotnímu rozladění se s novým tělem brzy sžil a ve skutečnosti se zdálo, že si své nové podoby i užívá. Po tom, co si postěžoval na bolest způsobenou prsy, jež mu tlačila do obleku, ze sebe svůj vynález s až překvapivou radostí sundal a jal se prozkoumávat své tělo.

Tedy teprve až tehdy, co ho Steve propustil z nutného týmového sezení, kdy Thor usoudil, že oni proti kouzlu nic nezmůžou, a mohl by se jedině zeptat Friggy, což zatím nechali jako návrh.

Takže Steve půl hodiny po týmové poradě a předání zpráv Furymu, jehož kamenný obličej byl v dané situaci pro smích, opět seděl ve svém pokoji, nepřítomně si vkládal do úst měsíčky pomeranče a věnoval svou pozornost skice před sebou.

Tonyho proměna si pohrála s jeho už tak nestabilním emočním stavem co se toho muže týče a _navíc_ probudila jeho představivost.

Takže nebylo s podivem, že jej Jarvis musel oslovit třikrát, než mu došlo, že k němu někdo mluví, a střelil pohledem ke stropu. „Ano, Jarvisi?“

„Pán vás žádá, abyste se za ním dostavil do jeho patra. Chce znát váš názor na, cituji, ‚životně důležitou věc‘.“

Steve neodolal a musel si povzdechnout. Když se naposledy jednalo o něco „životně důležitého“, ptal se Stark všech, jestli dávají cereálie do misky a poté je zalijí mlékem, nebo jestli nejprve nalijí mléko a poté nasypou cereálie. Nebylo tedy divu, že se k jeho slovům stavěl lehce skepticky. I přesto však odsouhlasil a brzy mířil výtahem nahoru do Tonyho soukromého patra.

„Oč jde tentokrát?“ zeptal se, sotva vystoupil z výtahu.

Tonyho nikde neviděl, ale odpověď přišla z ložnice: „Steve! Výborně. Pojď sem, potřebuju znát tvůj názor. Dělej, nestyď se, já nekoušu,“ zavrkal pobaveně.

Kapitán protočil očima, ale jeho tváře nabraly nachovou barvu a ruka se mu lehce chvěla, když vstoupil pootevřenými dveřmi do Starkovy ložnice.

Naskytl se mu pohled na obrovitánskou postel s béžovým prostěradlem a světle šedou neustlanou peřinou. Vedle postele stál stolek s noční lampičkou a další lampa se nacházela na druhé straně. Steve, jako všichni ostatní Avengers, rozuměl Tonyho strachu z nočních můr a tmy. Žádný člen týmu se nikdy neposmíval druhému kvůli děsům, jež je strašily po nocích, ba naopak, soucítili s ním. I Rogers samotný se občas bál zavřít oči v domnění, že uvidí pouze temnotu věčných hlubin a na kůži ucítí ledovou vodu.

„Tony?“ zkusil znova, otáčeje se směrem k šatníku, jenž měl svou vlastní místnost, když odtud uslyšel zvuk.

Jen o pár vteřin později Tony vešel (vešla?) do ložnice a Stevovi poklesla brada. Rudé líce mu zahořely a nabraly ještě intenzivnější barvu a on věděl, že tatáž barva objevila i na jeho krku. Krev se mu rychle hrnula do intimních partií, v ústech měl sucho.

Tony Stark byl atraktivní jak v mužské, tak ženské podobě, a miliardář to moc dobře věděl, protože jedině to vysvětlovalo scénu před ním.

Navlékl si na sebe Iron Manový obleček. Ne oblek, _obleček_. Rudá podprsenka se zlatým lemováním a rameny a svítivým kroužkem jakožto obloukový reaktor uprostřed, přestože jemu jeho vlastní prosvítal skrz. Spodní díl pomalu ani nezakrýval celý zadek. Součástí oděvu byly rudozlaté kozačky po kolena a návleky na ruce, jež taktéž měly zářící kroužky na dlaních jakožto repulsory.

Tony se otočil, aby k němu stál zády, zavrtěl zadkem a přes rameno na něj vrhl zamyšlený pohled. „Takže. Potřebuju poradit. Mám v tom velký zadek, nebo ne?“ Rukou si přejel po zmíněné části těla a zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Našel jsem to zahrabané ve skříni, ale upřímně si nemyslím, že to vypadá zle. Spíš naopak.“

„Vypadáš sexy,“ vypadlo ze Steva dřív, než se stačil zarazit. Okamžitě se zděsil nad svými slovy a oči se mu rozšířily úlekem.

Tony, na druhou stranu, na něj zíral jako predátor. Úsměv se mu ještě více rozšířil, když to uslyšel, a v jeho výrazu se cosi změnilo. Blížil se k němu jako šelma na lovu. „Opravdu?“ zavrněl miliardář spokojeně, ve svůdném gestu zavrtěl boky, naklonil hlavu na stranu a pootevřel rty. Techniku svádění ovládal dokonale v obou tělech, o tom nepochybně.

Najednou stáli přímo před sebou, mezi nimi pouhé centimetry. Steve intuitivně sklonil hlavu k němu, zatímco Stark pohlédl vzhůru. Stačil jen jeden krátký pohyb a jejich rty by se střetly. Už tak se jim mísil dech a srdce bila nepřirozeně rychle. „Pověz mi, Steve,“ zašeptal, „copak –“

Přerušilo ho hlasité pípání vycházející ze stropu. Oba dva na chvíli úplně strnuli, pak se od sebe odtáhli a Steve v duchu proklínal Jarvise i kohokoli, kdo spustil alarm. „Thor si žádá okamžitou přítomnost všech na společném patře,“ hlásil počítač a jeho tón zněl jaksi omluvně. „Jedná se o Amoru.“

Pár vteřin setrvali v tichosti, než Tony s tichou kletbou ustoupil. „Stejně jsem chtěl, aby náš první polibek byl s mým mužským já,“ poznamenal.

Stevovi poskočil ohryzek. Znamenalo to to, co si myslel, že to znamenalo? První polibek – viděl ho Tony stejně, jako on jeho?

„Běž za ostatníma, já se mezitím převleču do něčeho normálnějšího. Tohle je jenom soukromá show,“ mrkl, načež zmizel v druhé místnosti.

Supervoják se jako v transu otočil a vyrazil k výtahu, stále paf z toho, co viděl a slyšel. Jeho srdce tepalo rychleji a procházela jim vlna naděje. Přestože se díky celé situaci červenal jak rak a nepochyboval, že ostatním tenhle fakt neunikne, doufal, že se později vrátí zpět k pozici, v níž byli, i konverzaci, jíž nedokončili.

Steve dorazil do obýváku, kde již čekali ostatní, a Tony se k nim připojil o dvě minuty později. Thor neklidně přecházel po místnosti jako šelma v kleci, snaže se krotit svůj temperament. „Navštívila mne matka. Já ji nekontaktoval,“ bránil se, než jej mohli stačit obviňovat, „Heimdall jí pouze předal zprávy, když se zeptala. Matka se však zadívala na podstatu toho kouzla a zjistila nemilou věc. Jestli nebude zrušeno do dnešní půlnoci, Tony takto už zůstane.“

„No tak to počkat,“ protestoval Tony okamžitě, oči rozšířené. „Nechci říct, že mám něco proti ženám, ale chci svůj penis zpátky.“

Steve si, navzdory faktu, že s ním souhlasil, skryl hlavu do dlaní nad formulací té věty. Clint se zubil od ucha k uchu, Bruce si povzdechl a Natasha jenom protočila očima.

A Thor? Ten jenom poplácal Starka po rameni a s vážností prohlásil: „Rozumím ti, příteli Anthony. I já si tímhle jednou prošel, když mne Loki během našeho dětství zaklel v dívku. Mohu tě ale ujistit, že své mužství dostaneš zpět.“

Clint už to nevydržel a propukl v hurónský smích. „Clinte,“ napomenul ho Steve jemně, byť i on shledal situaci svým způsobem zábavnou. Hawkeye v odpověď rozhodil rukama, jako kdyby chtěl říct „No co je?“.

„Dík, brácho,“ zašklebil se Tony. „Ale vážně. Já nechci zůstat jako ženská napořád – Natasho, nedívej se na mě tak –, ale něco mi říká, že Amoru do té doby nechytíme. Takže co teď?“

„Nejjednodušší by bylo se po ni alespoň podívat,“ usoudil Thor. „Kdybychom do západu slunce nic nenašli, pak zavolám na pomoc matku. Momentálně prochází všechny svazky a spisy v ásgardské knihovně, aby přišla na nejlepší způsob, jak kouzlo zrušit.“

„Takže nám asi začíná hon na čarodějku,“ usoudil Steve. „No, pak do práce.“

Steve přepnul do režimu Kapitána Ameriky. Vytěsnil pocity, jež se mu neustále tlačily do hlavy, a soustředil se výhradně na úkol. Snažil se na Tonyho dívat stejně jako kdykoli předtím, ačkoli v některých chvílích se mu to zdálo nemožné vzhledem k atmosféře, jež se mezi těma dvěma navodila. Steve se zoufale snažil ovládat své vzrušení a Tony mu to neulehčoval; vrhal k němu provokativní pohledy a kousal si spodní ret, zatímco se mu štíhlé prsty hbitě míhaly po klávesnici a oči těkaly po obrazovce.

Jenomže on byl vycvičený voják a věděl, že mise předchází citům. Až budou mít jeden problém vyřešený, teprve potom se mohou zaměřit na další.

Pomocí Jarvise a satelitů a všeho možného technického zařízení našli energetické stopy odpovídající Amoře, takže se zkusili vypravit na blízké lokality, kde by se mohla vyskytovat. Jediné, co však objevili, bylo staré skladiště zanesené hlínou a prachem, jednu uličku kanalizace, kde se rozkládalo čísi tělo, jež ani zdaleka nevypadalo lidsky, a na poslední lokaci objevili bar plný oplzlých chlápků, kteří na Natashu v tom jejím upnutém černém obleku pískali a mrkali ve snaze zaujmout její pozornost. (Clint ji po celou dobu, co tam byli, musel pevně držet a ven doslova tahat násilím, aby nikoho nevykastrovala.)

Amoru nicméně nenašli, a když slunce zapadlo, vzdali hledání, shromáždili se v Avengers Tower a Thor skrze Heimdalla zavolal královnu.

Již na první pohled by i neznalec poznal, že je Frigga Thorovou matkou. Dlouhé zlaté vlasy měla spletené do copu, modré oči ladily se stejně zbarvenými jednoduchými šaty. Až na snubní prsten a náušnice neměla žádné další šperky, čemuž se vlastně nedalo ani divit; přeci jen byl Ásgard válečnická společnost a takové věci při boji mohou zavázet.

„Královno Friggo,“ pozdravil ji Kapitán s krátkou úklonou a všichni, Tonyho nevyjímaje, jej napodobili. „Děkujeme vám za vaši pomoc.“

„Frigga stačí,“ usmála se na něj. „A není za co děkovat. Amora sice na Ásgardu není vítána, ale stále patří mezi můj lid a je mou povinností napravit, co způsobila, když ostatní nemohou.“

Nezdržovali se zbytečnými řečmi, neboť času nebylo na rozdávanou. Frigga s Tonym nakonec odešli do jedné místnosti, aby se královna mohla soustředit na čarování, a Avengers nezbylo nic jiného, než čekat.

Trvalo téměř hodinu, než dvojice vyšla ven, ale když se tak stalo, naskytl se jim pohled na Tonyho Starka tak, jak ho znali (a preferovali). Steve se musel usmát a srdce se mu rozbušilo rychleji, když si vynálezce jeho pohledu všiml a úsměv mu opětoval.

Frigga se objala s Thorem a ve sloupu zlatého světla zmizela zpět na Ásgard za svými povinnostmi a Avengers najednou nevěděli, co přesně dělat.

Tony to vyřešil jednoduše, omluvil se a zmizel do svého patra. Stačil však vrhnout ještě všeříkající vyzývavý pohled ke Stevovi, než se za ním zavřely dveře výtahu. Nakonec se i ostatní rozešli do svých pater.

Steve chvíli nerozhodně postával na místě, rudl jen při myšlence, že by měl Tonyho opět navštívit v jeho ložnici, ale zároveň po tom zoufale toužil a ta touha přemohla stud.

~~~

Nevěděl, jestli Jarvis ohlásil jeho příchod, nicméně umělá inteligence ho do patra jeho stvořitele vzala bez otázek. Po špičkách se kradl obývákem až k Tonyho ložnici, jelikož podvědomě tušil, že právě tam muže, jehož miluje, nalezne.

Nemýlil se. Našel ho, jak stojí uprostřed pokoje, v rukou věšák, na němž visel onen ženský obleček. Ani se neotočil, když zamyšleně prohlásil: „Mám ho i vyloženě v mužské verzi. A společně s ním ještě další na styl Kapitána Ameriky.“

Steve se nějak nedokázal přimět zaplašit tu představu. Zejména ne teď, když si byl na devadesát osm procent jistý, že Tony jeho city opětuje. „Pak se mi v něm můžeš někdy předvést.“

Teď už se otočil, v hnědých očích mu neposedně jiskřilo. Pomalým krokem vyrazil proti němu, odhazuje úbor do šatny. „To zní jako skvělý plán.“

Voják ho sledoval, neodvažoval se pohnout, neboť by ho mohly zradit nohy. „Mh,“ odpověděl neurčitě, rozrušen jejich náhlou blízkostí.

„Víš,“ broukl miliardář, zastavuje se jen několik palců od něj, „jsem rád, že mám zpátky své tělo. Protože teď můžu udělat tohle jako já.“

Se svými slovy se postavil na špičky, obmotal ruce okolo Stevova krku a přitáhl si jej do polibku. Kapitán zalapal po dechu, čímž dovolil Tonymu vstup do jeho úst svým jazykem, a jakmile se vzpamatoval z šoku, přitáhl ho blíž k sobě, ruce mu položil okolo pasu a začal polibek oplácet.

_Až budeme s Amorou bojovat příště_, pomyslel si Steve, _tak jí poděkuju._


End file.
